The power of love
by BehindGlassEyes
Summary: In the country of Arendelle lived two sisters. As the daughters of the king and queen they grew up together in the castle. The older one developed powers over ice and snow. The younger one was not as remarkable but important none-the-less, and the love of the two sisters was great, for a time. This is the story of their friendship and everlasting love.


**Arendelle: Castle**

**Elsa: Age 6**

Elsa sat on her bed in the bedroom she shared with her younger sister Anna. Anna and their mom and dad were down in the dining room finishing lunch. Elsa had finished early and come back up to her bedroom to practice freezing her water glass.

As princess of Arendelle Elsa had to hide her powers over ice and snow, no one outside of the family could know about them. But in private Elsa played with her still weak powers. Often accompanied by Anna.

"Do you want to build a snow man?" Anna's small voice reached across the room. Elsa looked outside to see that snow had begun to fall. She smiled.

"Lets go!" Elsa jumped off her bed and followed Anna down stairs. Anna grabbed her coat. And Elsa started to follow her out of the door.

"Elsa! Put on a coat!" Her mother called after her. Elsa rolled her eyes. The cold didn't bother her like it did other people. But her mom still insisted on her wearing a coat.

"Fine," she ran back to get the coat from her moms outstretched hand. She heard her mom say "thank you," as she ran to catch up with Anna in the courtyard.

"Come on! Come on!" Anna jumped excitedly up and down. "Let's make a snowman!"

"Alright, alright," Elsa started to roll snow into a ball. "You make the head and I'll make the body. Anna mimicked Elsa and soon they had two big snowballs sitting next to each other. Elsa helped Anna lift the smaller one on top on the bigger one.

"It's slipping! It's slipping," Anna gasped as the top half of the snowman started falling back into her arms.

"Hold it there for a second, I have an idea," Elsa stepped back and took a deep breath. She held her hands with her palms facing the snowman and thought really hard about the snowman staying upright. She felt her hands get colder then, with a burst, a ball of frost flew at the snowman pushing it into place and fused the two snowballs together.

"Woah!" Anna said in amazement. She started jumping up and down. " That was AMAZING!" she said. Running in circles around Elsa and the snowman.

"Lets get some twigs and something for its eyes and nose," Elsa started walking to the nearest tree.

"Ill get the twigs if you get the carrot!" Anna ran over to the tree and started pulling on the lowest branch.

"Deal," Elsa ran back into the castle to ask her parents for a carrot.

She found them in one of the studys. They were talking in hushed voices.

"She'll be fine, we'll find a way to deal with it if the need arises," Her father, the king, was saying.

Elsa knocked. She heard footsteps and her mother opened the door.

"Yes dear?" She said, her voice was tight.

"I need a carrot for the snowman,' Elsa stood there smiling up at her mother.

"Alright lets go get one from the kitchen," The queen closed the door behind her and led the way to the kitchen.

"I've got it!," Elsa yelled across the courtyard barely a minuet later. Anna turned away from the snowman, a big smile on her face. She had found some rocks for its eyes and two twigs for it arms, one of which fell out as Elsa drew near.

"Here, do you want to give the snowman it's nose?" Elsa asked, handing the carrot to her anxious little sister. She grabbed the carrot from her hand and shoved it into the center of the snowman's face. The end popped out of the back of the head.

"Oops, sorry," she pulled the carrot back out and gently pushed it back into the snowmans face.

Elsa reattached the arm and they stood back to look at their work. The arms were lopsided and the eyes were uneven but Elsa thought it was perfect, and from the look on Anna's face she thought so too.

"Do you want to name it?" she asked. Running all of the names she could think of through her head. After a moment Anna spoke.

"Can we name it Olaf?" Anna asked, looking at Elsa for approval. She nodded and Anna skipped around singing to herself, Elsa joined in and they played until Anna got too cold, then they went inside to warm up by the fire and drink warm milk.

"I love you Elsa," Anna said snuggling closer. "We'll always be together,"

They both fell quickly fell asleep, dreaming of whirling snow and talking snowmen.


End file.
